


Меня все любят

by Knyazhich_Damian



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-23 18:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knyazhich_Damian/pseuds/Knyazhich_Damian
Summary: Перед самым Рождеством Дэнни и Джек вынуждены выйти из тени и засветиться в крупном торговом центре, конкурируя с Сантой за внимание зрителей, чтобы отвлечь ФБР от Дилана Родса. Смогут ли столь амбициозные личности ужиться на одной сцене вдвоём или всё обернётся катастрофой? Или... камин-аутом?..





	Меня все любят

Заснеженный Нью-Йорк уже готовился к празднованию Рождества. В воздухе витало что-то особенное и даже волшебное, настроение у всех горожан было сказочное и приподнятое, дети сочиняли свои пожелания Санте, а родители грустно поглядывали на свои кредитки. Кафе и магазины были забиты людьми: то тут, то там все покупали подарки, бронировали билеты на катки и премьеры в кино и театрах. 

Зима выдалась тёплая и влажная, но сегодня небольшими хлопьями падал снег. Когда начало темнеть, и люди стали занимать места в кафе, чтобы погреться, в одном из крупных торговых центров на импровизированную сцену, украшенную подарочными коробками, гирляндами и фонариками, где выступали эльфы, пока Санта слушал пожелания детей, сидя на небольшом троне, внезапно запрыгнул молодой человек. Он скинул пиджак, оставаясь в жилете и рубашке, и игриво подмигнул восторженным девчонкам, узнавшим в нём известного иллюзиониста. 

Люди тут же стали отрываться от своих дел: кто-то выбежал из кафе, кто-то отложил пакеты, а Санта чуть подался вперёд, наблюдая за молодым наглецом. Но едва ли кто-то был недоволен таким появлением: здесь все знали этого парня и принимали его с улыбками и аплодисментами. 

– Здрасьте, здрасьте, – солнечно заулыбался Джек Уайлдер и игриво подмигнул девчонкам. – Вы скучали? Я точно скучал! Знаете, перед самым праздником очень хочу внести в вашу жизнь немножечко магии!

Сцена переливала сотнями огоньков, и во всём этом новогоднем убранстве Джек, счастливый и молодой, сам был похож на волшебного светлого эльфа. Он подмигнул Санте, и тот кивнул в ответ, явно узнавая фокусника и соглашаясь с тем, чтобы уступить ему лидерство на сегодняшнем празднике. 

– Стоп, стоп, стоп! – внезапно раздалось из толпы.

Народ расступился, пропуская того, кто прервал Джека, и девчонки вновь заверещали, когда на сцену, в более небрежном образе, поднялся второй Всадник. Дэниел Атлас закатал рукава пиджака, отряхнул джинсы и поднял руки, раскрывая веером карты и хитро смотря на толпу, затем и на напарника.

– А как же я, Джек? – спросил он несколько театрально и развёл руками. – Ты хотел развлекаться тут один?

Джек кивнул, с трудом сдерживая слишком довольную улыбку, и отступил на шаг, разводя руки, словно говоря: «Добро пожаловать». Атлас скромничать не стал и тут же вышел в центр сцены, явно намереваясь стать звездой сегодняшнего вечера. 

– Ну, раз уж ты пришёл, когда не звали… – всё с той же улыбкой и весёлыми интонациями продолжил Джек.

– Ах, не звали, – нахмурился Атлас, оборачиваясь к собирающимся зрителям. – Нет, все это слышали, да? Не звали! Ещё опериться не успел, а уже какой гонор! 

Зрители тихо рассмеялись, подходя всё ближе и ближе к сцене. Их становилось всё больше, даже продавцы выглядывали из-за стеклянных дверей, заинтересованные происходящим. 

– Да, мы тебя точно не звали, но, – Джек поднял руку, призывая к тишине, и обернулся к залу. – Раз уж ты нагрянул, предлагаю устроить баттл! И посмотрим, у кого тут проблемы с оперением! 

Атлас нахмурился и задумчиво потёр подбородок, затем пожал плечами и кивнул, вызывая призывные аплодисменты. 

– Принято, Джек! – ответил он. – Война так война! 

***

 

В это самое время, пока имена Джека и Дэнни уже светились в сети, и парни развлекали публику, Дилан, находясь на другом конце города, убрал в карман телефон, потёр продрогшие ладони и улыбнулся своему напарнику.

– У них получилось! Парни держат зал! – объявил он. – Если вдруг нас узнают в банке, полиция не сможет разорваться. Фуллер и Кован мечтают поймать нас лично. 

Мерритт глянул в сторону банка и выдохнул, выпуская струю пара изо рта. Он тоже замёрз, как и Дилан, но предпочитал не тратить силы на копошение в телефоне, – и без того верил в парней и их мастерство. 

– Не узнают, – довольно ответил он, поправляя шляпу. – Мальчики зря там петушатся, моих способностей хватит, чтобы заговорить оператора. Пошли уже, пока их за задницы не схватили. 

Дилан кивнул. После того, как его вычислили как пятого Всадника, найти доступ к своим сбережениям стало сложнее. Вопрос следовало решить раз и навсегда, но упиралось всё лишь в то, – не ждали ли Родса-Шрайка ФБР.

***

 

– Итак… – Джек распахнул десять карт веером лицом к зрителям. – Какую вы загадывали, мисс? 

Молодая девушка в изящном красном платьице, стоящая у сцены, восторженно посмотрела на красивого фокусника и явно растерялась. Её щёки украсил румянец, и она замялась, но под шёпот и веселье толпы и толчки подружек всё же громко объявила: 

– Король Червей!

– Король червей… – задумчиво свёл брови Уайлдер и закусил губу, повернув к себе карты, потом вновь к девочке. – Ты его тут видишь? 

Она помотала головой. Дэниел, стоящий в это время в стороне, усмехнулся и скрестил руки на груди. Они с Джеком уже показали несколько фокусов, и теперь Атлас вновь уступал место своему другу, терпеливо наблюдая, чем тот пытается его переплюнуть. 

– И я не вижу, – ответил Джек девочке и легко встряхнул руку. 

Карты в его пальцах внезапно вспыхнули, девчонки взвизгнули, по толпе прошёлся ропот, а Санта едва не побежал на поиски огнетушителя. Однако Джек, ойкнув, резко начал трясти руку, сбивая пламя и пепел. Беда миновала

– Ну вот… – тоскливо произнёс он. – Не вышло… 

– Не вышло? – прищурился Атлас, приближаясь к другу. – Да ты чуть пожар не устроил! Хотя… стоп, что это?

– Да… – задумчиво произнёс Джек, понижая тон до шёпота. – Да, что это?

В его руке осталась одна-единственная карта. Джек показал её девочке, и та восторженно взвизгнула. Зал загудел, и зрители зааплодировали, в унисон нахваливая таланты Уайлдера, который так ловко только что изображал из себя несчастного страдальца. 

А сейчас в его руках был тот самый Король Червей.

– Стоп, стоп, стоп… – Дэниел приблизился к Джеку и похлопал его по плечу. – Разве это такое уж чудо? Теперь моя очередь. Давайте… – Атлас задумчиво поднял взгляд к потолку, затем перевёл его на зрителей. – Я побуду и Мерриттом, и Джеком одновременно. Хотите? 

По залу прошёлся лёгкий смех, зрители зашептались, а Джек зааплодировал, явно одобряя такую идею. В следующую пару минут Атлас отбирал помощников из зала и попросил их подойти ближе. Он выбрал двоих парней и одну девушку, и каждый из них загадал номинал карты: туза, короля, даму, валета или цифру. 

– Все загадали? – спросил Дэнни, и те кивнули. – Отлично! Начнём с девушки. Итак, сейчас я буду Мерриттом, – Атлас изобразил задумчивое выражение лица, смешно поджал губы и поправил невидимую шляпу. 

Джек тихонько засмеялся и покачал головой, представляя, как распсихуется их менталист, когда увидит подобное. А он точно увидит, так как многие поднимали телефоны в воздух и снимали выступающих. Однако Дэнни продолжал гримасничать, веселя зал и напарника, словно не его потом ждало возмездие имени МакКинни. 

– Вы загадали семёрки! – щёлкнул пальцами Дэнни.

– Да! – радостно воскликнула девушка и закивала. – Верно!

– Моя задача их поймать, – подмигнул ей Атлас. – Я буду вскрывать только семёрки. Вот сейчас я побуду Джеком, ведь он у нас мастер по картам. 

С этими словами Атлас перетасовал карты в колоде и стал снимать по одной сверху. Джек чуть прищурился и сложил руки на груди, а зрители даже стали переговариваться на тон ниже, словно боясь помешать фокуснику.

– Вот эта будет семёрка, – сказал Дэниел, останавливаясь. – Точно, точно. Не верите? Смотрите! – добавил он, переворачивая карту и показывая её залу. – Она! Поехали дальше.

Таким образом он отобрал все четыре семёрки ни разу не ошибившись. После этого Дэнни отдал колоду залу, чтобы зрители убедились, что никаких меток там нет. И только потом Атлас нашёл четыре валета и четыре туза, которых загадывали выбранные им парни. Зрители ликовали и аплодировали, иллюзионисты показывали фокус за фокусом, и когда после очередного они юркнули за кулисы, Атлас произнёс:

– Джек, сдайся, – велел он, указав пальцем на друга. – Скоро сворачиваемся, так что просто сам сдайся.

– С чего бы? – возмутился Уайлдер, опускаясь на корточки и меняя реквизит в заранее оставленной сумке. – Проигрывай честно! 

Атлас обернулся к зеркалу, поправляя волосы и пиджак, словно он и не услышал этих слов. Достав телефон, Дэнни прицокнул, не понимая, куда пропали Мерритт и Дилан. За это время можно было десять раз решить все вопросы с банком.

В гримерке было довольно душно, и Джек справился с заменой реквизита быстрее возможного, чтобы не оставаться здесь излишне долго. Деревянные стены было обклеены какими-то плакатами, но парни не обращали на них внимания, так как их мысли были заняты небольшой миссией и шоу. 

– Я не могу проиграть, - всё же фыркнул Атлас. – Просто если я сейчас покажу свою «короночку», то у нас времени не останется, а ФБР, скорее всего, уже мчат сюда. Вот и предлагаю тебе проиграть заочно. 

– Ну проиграй ты мне, – развёл руками Джек, поднимаясь на ноги. – Может, будь у нас больше времени, я бы реально победил. Почему вечно тебе все уступают?

– Дай подумать… – Дэнни задумчиво потёр подбородок. – Может потому, что я – Джей Дэниел Атлас?

Джек вздохнул, явно вопрошая, чем он заслужил такое наказание, а потом усмехнулся и покачал головой. В принципе, он давно привык к закидонам Дэнни и усвоил, что чем меньше реагирует, тем лучше. Его самолюбие лучше было не кормить. 

– Вот напомни, почему я с тобой вообще встречаюсь? – всё с той же лёгкой улыбкой спросил Джек, лишь во взгляде его мелькнул хитрый огонёк.

Дэнни обернулся, смотря на хитрую улыбку Уайлдера, словно тот мог смутить его подобной откровенностью. Атлас в ответ лишь усмехнулся, ничуть не смущённый. Казалось, что он стал выглядеть ещё более довольным, чем до этого. 

– По той же причине. Я – Атлас! – прочеканил Дэнни, приближаясь к Джеку. Устроив ладонь на шее парня, Атлас притянул его к себе, впиваясь в губы жадным поцелуем. Уайлдер тут же ответил, но Дэнни, легко укусив его, отстранился и добавил: – Меня все любят, запомни уже!

А вот это заявление явно задело Уайлдера. Он себя хуже не считал, но куда больше его злило, что в любой ситуации Дэнни намекал на то, какой он невозможный и необыкновенно прекрасный во всех смыслах. Конечно же, Джек восхищался своим парнем точно так же, как и раньше, но Дэнни был хорош и без лишнего дурацкого самопиара. Уайлдер не знал, как вдолбить это в его кудрявую голову, а потому выдал лишь: 

– Да ну на… Ты себе льстишь.

– Не веришь? – подвигал бровями Дэнни. – Ну, пошли и проверим!

Парни вернулись на сцену, вызывая аплодисменты и выкрики зала. Время критически утекало, с каждой минутой в магазин могли ворваться федералы, и иллюзионисты не забывали об этом ни на миг. Только думали, что при худшем исходе, уже могли быть пойманы Мерритт и Дилан.

– А у меня вопрос к прекрасным дамам, – Дэнни поднял руку, призывая к тишине и привлекая внимание. – Кто из вас хотел бы встречаться со мной? Кто хотел бы стать моей подружкой прямо здесь и сейчас?

Некоторые девчонки заверещали, а некоторые подняли руки, прыгая на месте. В зале сразу стало очень шумно, и Атлас, довольный, как сытый кот, победно потёр ладони, думая, что такое Джеку точно не побить. 

– Хорошо, – кивнул он, вновь призывая к тишине. – А кто хотел бы встречаться с Джеком?

Реакция оказалась такой же: с криками и прыжками девушки просто бесновались. Это уже немного покоробило самомнение Дэнни, и он хмыкнул, решив извернуться и не дать самодовольной улыбке надолго задержаться на мордашке Джека. 

– Ну, нет, так нечестно, – покачал головой Атлас и скептически поджал губы. – Одни и те же голосуют. Давайте выбирать кого-то одного и…

– А давайте по-другому, – внезапно со спины Дэнни подскочил Джек, обнимая его за шею и коварно смотря на публику. – А если мы спросим парней? Ну, что скажите? О, вы оживились, вижу! Итак, парни, кто хочет встречаться с Атласом?

Дэнни бросил на Джека ошарашенный взгляд, а зал уже отреагировал свистом и аплодисментами, словно Атлас только что совершил каминг-аут. Конечно же иллюзионист был немного взбешён, а вот Уайлдер ощущал себя отомщённым: наконец-то утёр нос зазнайке. 

– Я хочу! – отчётливо крикнул парень из толпы.

– И я! – вторил другой, поднимая руку. – Атлас классный!

– Да я хоть сейчас, – выкрикнул третий, делая шаг к сцене, но в пол прямо перед его ногами вонзилась карта. 

Именно вонзилась, словно её края были заточены, как грани у ножа. Парень изумлённо вскинул брови, опасливо поглядывая на загадочную карту, и поднял взгляд на сцену. 

– Но-но, – поднял палец Джек, который и метнул карту. – Стоим на месте, это был просто вопрос. 

Девчонки тут же прокомментировали это действие протяжным и восторженным: «О-о-о-о», но не успели Джек и Дэниел, смекнув, к чему это, исправить ситуацию, как телефон Атласа завибрировал.

– Мерритт и Дилан решили все вопросы, – прошептал Дэниел Джеку. – А ФБР почти тут. Рвём отсюда, ребята от «Ока» ждут, как и договаривались.

Джек кивнул, моментально став серьёзным. То, что они явно устроили небольшой фурор своей выходкой, уже было не исправить. Оставалось лишь придумать объяснение для команды и красиво попрощаться с благодарной публикой. 

– А сейчас мы вынуждены проститься с вами! – провозгласил Уайлдер, кланяясь толпе вместе с Дэнни. – Вы самая лучшая публика, обожаем вас! И больше тегов, больше, нам же интересно, кто сегодня победил.

Атлас наградил его дружеским толчком в плечо. 

***

 

Когда Атлас и Уайлдер успешно покинули Центр, прихватив все свои вещи, и уже сидели в машине «Ока», направляясь на временную секретную квартиру Всадников, Дэнни устало листал интернет-странички в телефоне, любуясь фотографиями и видео в твиттере. Он то и дело довольно улыбался, явно радуясь, что, как обычно, неотразим, а Джек устало развалился рядом, поглядывая только на своего парня.

– Что значит «ДжекДэниелс»? – внезапно чуть раздражённо спросил Атлас. – Что это вообще значит?..

Уайлдер прыснул и не смог объяснить причину своего смеха.

Когда парни ввалились в квартиру, Джек тут же скинул плащ и обувь, прошёл в зал, плюхаясь на диван рядом с Мерриттом. МакКинни, не отрываясь от книги, подтолкнул в его сторону бутылку пива, которую Джек радостно принял. Дилан поймал Дэнни в дверях в зал, забрасывая вопросами и хваля за хорошее шоу.

– А что такое «ДжекДэниелс»? – спросил Мерритт, всё же отрываясь от книги. – Кто из вас двоих выкинул какую-то хрень, чтобы так засветиться?

– Это Дэнни! – тут же вставил Уайлдер, открывая банку пива. – Он виноват!

– Не сомневаюсь даже, – пробубнил МакКинни, вновь погружаясь в чтение и игнорируя возмущения Атласа.

Решив не спорить, Дэнни отправился в душ. Включив горячую воду, отчего помещение сразу наполнил пар, Атлас успел скинуть рубашку и начать заниматься джинсами, как внезапно услышал щелчок. Он сразу понял, чем это чревато, но не помешал свершиться взлому. Лишь недовольно выдохнул, закатив глаза, но так и не обернулся.

– Я понимаю, что любой замок можно вскрыть, но это не повод вламываться ко мне в душ, – отчитал он визитёра.

Дверь за его спиной вновь захлопнулась и щёлкнул замок. Тёплые руки обняли Дэнни со спины, и Атлас прикрыл глаза, успокаиваясь и растворяясь в происходящем. Джек нежно поцеловал его шею, покусывая кожу, и недвусмысленно прижался к парню сзади. Дэнни всё же обернулся, обнимая довольного приятеля за талию.

– Душ – это святое, – произнёс Атлас. – Брысь отсюда.

– Ой, не гунди, – протянул довольный Джек. – Расслабься, мужик, я просто тебе помогу. Чего робкий-то такой?

Атлас только вздохнул, сам не зная, из-за чего больше: из-за манеры Джека говорить или из-за его наглого поведения.

– Сегодня было прекрасное шоу, – прошептал Джек в самые губы Дэнни. – Давай повторим как-нибудь вдвоём. Ты и я?

Атлас хитро улыбнулся и чуть прищурился, внимательно всматриваясь в лицо друга. Джек состроил умоляющий взгляд, и Дэнни рассмеялся, притягивая его к себе и целуя.

Пар продолжал заполнять ванную, пока парни скидывали одежду. Даже под струями воды они не разрывали объятий и поцелуев. Пена, которую шутливо плеснул Джек, летела то на пол, то на стены, и посреди этой идиллии внезапно раздался недовольный голос Дэнни:

– Стоп. Ты ведь в курсе, что нас теперь весь инет шипперит?


End file.
